The Ghost Bride and the Bride to be
by MaiShibuya
Summary: Mai has been going out with Naru for about a year and now they are on...vacation? Or are they? And whats this about a proposal? Read to find out. Sorry, suck-y summary. Sequel to Together Again, Separated Again. MAIxNARU plus other couples
1. Chapter 1: A Vacation?

**The Sepuel to Together Again, Seperated Again? is HERE! YAY! READ IT, LOVE IT, R&R .**

**Gene: MS dose not own anything**

**MS: Thanks Baby! What he said!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I woke up, slowly opening my sleep intoxicated eyes, to see another pair, still shut, being covered by raven black locks. I smile and brushed them away, giving me space to kiss his forehead "Good morning." I whispered.

It's been 7 months since I've started staying with my boyfriend and a total of about 13 months since the Otani mansion case. We have had a lot of work from SPR since then and if your wondering why I'm staying with him, it because a certain Monk and Miko pair don't know how to keep their mouths shut. They told Naru I was struggling with juggling my finances, work and school all at once after I specifically old them not to but they did and Naru started pestering me about moving in with him, which he obviously succeeded in looking at the fact that I am wakening up in _our _bed with him sleeping beside me.

I graduated from College 3 weeks ago and we have practically become newly weds ever since, seeing as his assistant/body guard, Lin Koujo, moved out and bought a house with his wife, Madoka, for their now family of three, consisting of them and their 4 month old son, Ren.

I was ready to get up, out of bed and take a shower when I felt a strong arm get a hold of my waist "If you're going to give me a good morning kiss then do it right, stupid." I heard Naru's voice whisper behind me as he started to bring me back down to the bed. I looked back and laughed when I saw that he hadn't even bothered to open his eyes. He brought me close "What's so funny?" he asked, his eyes still shut. "Nothing." I purred before giving him a kiss on the lips "Now can I go?" I asked referring to his iron yet gentle grip on me "Nuh-uh, I can't stay sleeping without your body beside me." He said "Well you talk an awful lot for a sleeping person." I said sarcastically as he chuckled and snuggled his head into the crook of my neck.

I decided to give up the fight and just try to go back to sleep, but unfortunately, I couldn't. There was just too much on my plate.

There is Masako's and John's wedding coming up in 4 weeks and there is the birth of Ayako's and Monk-san's baby that still has to be planned such as the nursery decor and organization, the baby shopping & the baby shower, as well as we have to baby sit Ren today starting this afternoon all up until the end of the week because Lin & Madoka have to go to a business meeting with Luella and Martin.

"Urg" I moaned at the idea of all the work and then I realized something, we still have to do the work at SPR "urg." I moaned again, this time snuggling up to Naru more, signaling him to hold me tighter so I could forget my over packed schedule.

He chuckled in my ear "What's with all the moaning and groaning, we're not even doing it yet." He said in my ear. I removed my head from his chest and looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow "Yet?" I asked, he just laughed and looked down at me with his beautiful blue eyes "Yes_ yet_, now what's wrong?" he asked.

I might be hallucinating but I think Naru is a bowl of mush and smiles when it's just the two of us.

"Well~ there is just so much work to do." I whined "But we aren't even working yet." He said, this time being his turn to quirk the eyebrow "No, to do in general. There is the wedding, the preparation for the baby, the baby sitting this week, _and _we still have to take care of SPR." I listed and Naru groaned in response "Don't say such awful things so early in the morning." He said, I swore he was getting tired just thinking about it, I was too.

We gave one last aggravated groan before trying to go back to sleep, it was only 5 in the morning, but unfortunately our attempt was thwarted by our phone ringing which occurred only 5 seconds later "Uh~!" I whined as I rolled over to reach the phone.

Naru mumbled something incoherent as I shifted and he place his head under my chin.

I brought the phone to my ear as I played with his hair "Moshi-mosh, Tanayama & Shibuya residence." I said into the phone, I could feel Naru smile at my answer, I was practically giddy from saying it 'Tanayama & Shibuya residence' *sigh~*

"Yo, Mai, what's shakin' bacon?" I heard a high pitched voice say from the other line "Melissa?" I asked "What are you doing calling Japan?" I asked excitedly.

I haven't heard from Melissa in 6 months, we have become really close and we get along quite well, she now has a husband by the name of Alfred Jones and she is now officially 3 months pregnant.

"Oh, nothing, I was just hopeing to talk to Oliver about some business." She said, a mischeivious smile in her voice "Oh, alright, I'll give the phone to him." I said then removed the phone from my ear, covering the mouth piece in the process.

"Naru, its for you, its Melissa." I whispered. He only groaned a response then said "Not now, Mai, sleeping." He mumbled before turning on his side and pulling the pillow over his head. I removed my hand from the mouth piece "Sorry Mel, he is really tired, mind calling him back later?" I asked.

"Oh~, he'll want to listen to this." She said "Just tell him it's about _that _thing." She said. I shrugged and answered "okay." Before covering up the mouth piece again and passing on the information.

Appon hearing what I said he shot up into the sitting posisson and snatched the phone from my hands "I'll be back." He said before walking out of the room rather quickly.

I was a bit stunned, I mean I know Naru is, was, and always will be a work-a-holic, but what was so important that it could get that much of a reaction from the normally calm man?

The only thing I said after he bolted out of the room was "Thank god for cordless phones."

**-Three Hours Later-**

We were now at SPR, we got up and got ready after Naru reentered the bed room. No matter how many times I asked him what Melissa had to tell him he would just smirk and say 'Not now, maybe later.' The little smartass.

I was almost done fileing through another bundle of possible cases when I heard the same old call: "Mai, tea." I rolled my eyes, some things never change, I think the only change we got out of that is now I have to do it at home too.

"Oh, and Mai." He called from his office "Yes?" I answered peeking my head out of the kitchenette as he leaned on the door frame of his office "Call everyone, I have something to announce." He said, smirked and walked back into his room not even waiting for a reply "K~?" I said and went back to making his tea.

After giving Lin his cup and having a small chat of small talk, you know the usual, 'How's the baby?' 'Nice weather' 'How's it going with Naru?', I went to give Naru his tea and after a quick kiss of thanks I went to go call the others.

I never did get him to ever say thank you again but he dose say please once in a wile and he has been giving me 'Thank-you-kisses' ever since I started working here again, and seeing as i work here full time know and living with him, I've been getting a sufficient amount of kisses indeed. At least he is showing his thanks, I consider that an accomplishment.

I waited a few minutes before the first couple walked through the door. "Hey Kana-chan. Sup Yasu?" "Hello Mai." Kana-chan greeted "Nothin' much, we were over at Maid a la Moe when you called so~." Yasu said.

Ever since the Otani Mansion case Kana-chan has been helping SPR a lot and has become one of our most used 'On-call-phycics' as Naru prefers to refer to them as. "K. Just take a seat and everyone should arrive within the hour." I said and they both nodded.

After them came Monk and Ayako a while after and soon Madoka with baby Ren and last came the husband and wife to be, Masako and John. "So, Mai, what do you think Naru has to say?" Monk asked and everyone accompanied him with a nod. "I honestly have no idea." I said with a bewildered look and as if on cue the man in question walked into the sitting room.

He sat in the arm chair, front and center and with a pat of the arm I got up from my desk and sat there.

He cleared his throat before saying "I propose we all take a vacation."

We all gasped at the proclamation, not that we didn't want one just that it was Naru saying it!

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! Hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon!<strong>

**LOVE,**

**-MS**


	2. Chapter 2: Mai is Mad Again

**This chapter is edited :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mai's POV:**

Yasu blinked comically and then jumped up "Naru has been abducted by aliens!" Yasu announced "We want the real Naru back! TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!" He ordered; receiving a glare from the accused alien.

Monk soon followed suit; ready to play along; and jumped out of his seat as well and grabbed me off of the arm of Naru's seat "Mai, are you okay? You're not hurt or brain washed, right? He hasn't probed you or anything like that has he?" he screamed shaking me by my shoulders.

I felt the color run up to my face with his statement at everyone's suppressed laughter knowing that Naru would take the statement to his advantage. '3… 2… 1...' I counted down in my head and as if on cue: "Depends. What do you mean by probe?" he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice "Oh~ you know what I mean, you perv." Monk said narrowing his eyes at Naru for his twisting of meanings.

"And there you have it, this is the real Naru." I said trying to force the color from my cheeks as I wrenched myself from Monks iron grip to take back my place on the arm of Naru's chair which he happily obliged to as he wrapped his arm back around my waste.

"So, what brought on this sudden…proposal?" I asked questioningly as Naru decided to grow a mischievous smile towards the end of my sentence "Yeah, this isn't a case in disguise now is it?" Monk questioned.

"No, nothing really in particular brought the idea to mind; it was all just on a whim. After you reminded me about all the work we had for us this week with all the planning and babysitting, and the business trips I thought we should all take a break towards the end of this week."

He sad gesturing to each of us when our current situation came up in his list of things to do. I pondered this a moment, slightly touching my chin in thought "Yeah, I guess, I have been telling you that you need a break, alright! A vacation sounds great!" I exclaimed.

"It would be nice to take a break from all the planning." Masako told Ayako and their boys nodded in agreement. Masako had been planning and planning for the wedding 24/7 and Ayako has been doing the same for the baby shower along with nonstop shopping, store after store, with Madoka for baby cloths.

"Yeah, I don't think I could look at another onesy ever again after what Madoka has put me through." Ayako said placing a dramatic hand to her forehead and Monk nodded while Madoka pouted in her direction then regained her gentle motherly expression as she looked down the sleeping Ren in her arms.

"Lin, we would get time to spend with Ren after we come back." Madoka said looking up at the man standing behind her and he gave a ghost of a smile as reassurance "So, it's settled then. We will leave this Sunday and be back in a week or so." Naru concluded "Yosh!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Now get out of my office, it is not a café to be used to your leisure." Naru said earning a smack on the arm from me.

"Yep, that's definitely our Naru." Ayako commented.

**-One Week Later-**

"Urg~ so. Much. Work! I don't want to get up." I whined as Naru opened the window in our room to bombard me with the suns light.

I whimpered as the light penetrated my closed eyes "It burns." I said pulling the covers over my head. I could feel Naru roll his eyes at me then the bed give way as he crawled over to my cocooned body and laid himself next to me on the covers.

He placed hi lips were my ear should be and whispered "Come on Mai, its Sunday, we need to get to the airport this afternoon and we aren't even packed up yet." He rested a hand on my waist "Lets go, get up." He announced giving me a playful pat on the butt getting me to squeak and he chuckled.

I dragged myself out of bed and glared at him as he leaned on the doorframe with a smug smirk "Since when was it okay to treat me like cattle?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

"It's not funny." I pouted and made my way to take a shower. After my shower I got ready and started to pack.

"Naru! Have you seen my bathing suit?" I yelled from our room. "No, Mai, have you checked the washing machine yet?" came his irritated voice.

"No. thanks sweetie." I said with a giggle, he hated it when I used pet names. "Grr." he grumbled in mock anger, making me laugh out loud.

We finished packing in a few hours and after I changed so I had my swim suit underneath my cloths we were of to the air port and ready to go on the vacation we all well earned.

**-Later that Day-**

We arrived at the hotel in Posada Marvilha, Brazil at around 10:00pm and dropped of our bags at the hotel before heading out to the beach for a party that they hold every night around this time.

"Yeah! Happy hour here I come!" Screamed Ayako "Uh, no, Mrs. 6-months-preger, everything you get will be virgin, got it?" I scolded her and Kana nodded in agreement and Yasu just smiled stupidly as he hugged her from behind.

"That's right; you don't want to hurt the baby." Masako said gently as she sashayed to the bar to meet up with John that was already there and he smiled kindly as she made her way to his side.

Ayako sighed "Your right, I guess." She said as Monk patted her shoulder "its okay, Aya, just a bit longer and we can drink to your hearts content but until then…" Monk trailed of, placing his free hand on her protruding stomach from her long, beachy, dress with a glazed over look and they joining Masako at the bar.

I giggle at her drooping form as I sat on her other side of them "What can I get you lovely ladies?" the bar tender asked way to eagerly as he eyed Masako for, what in John's opinion, was far to long.

"A virgin pina colada for the married one and a vodka with a chaser for her husband, two martinis, shaken not stirred for the engaged one and her fiancé, a Margarita for my boyfriend and sangria for me, Thanks." I said with a sales man smile as I pointed to everyone, especially Naru as he was already getting the vibe that the bar tender was flirting with us, more importantly me, and wasn't to happy about it which was the same for Monk and John too, obviously.

"Wow, Mai, you handled him well." Masako said a little astonished, I giggled "Well, let's just say the Naru isn't the only one getting googly eyes all the time. he hasn't been for a long time." I answered, the last part was mumbled, as the bar tender gave us each our respected drinks.

After taking a sip of her drink, Ayako looked at me "But, I honestly don't blame him, I mean look at you." She said gesturing to the fact that all I was wearing was my bikini and a cover-up around my waist.

"And? It's the beach, let me live a little." I said with a shrug and taking a sip from my drink "I have to agree with Ayako on that one, Mai." Naru said, wrapping his arm around my waist as he drank his Margarita.

"What! You've seen more than this!" I said exasperatedly at him and he chuckled as he ran his hand gently up my side receiving a shiver of pleasure on my part "Yeah, I guess but I still don't like all the stairs you are getting." He said in a monotone voice then he flushed himself to my back "You are all mine." He whispered in my ear before placing kisses in the crook of my neck getting me to physically bristle.

"Well someone is being pretty territorial." Monk chuckled teasingly. I smiled at Naru as he stepped to the side of me, ignoring the comment. We drank our drinks and dance in the crowd and Naru almost got into a fight with a very persistent guy that insisted that I needed to dance with him, he was a little drunk but that really didn't matter to Naru.

It was an eventful night but it got a little more so once we went to go sign in at the front desk for our room keys, Lin and Madoka had already got first pick seeing as they were with baby so they hadn't joined us.

I walked up to the front desk, a smile on my face and brooding boyfriend clinging to my waist "We are here for the reservation of rooms under the name Davis." I said to the woman behind the desk that was enthralled with Naru came out of her daze, honestly I didn't blame her, if you thought he was cute normally he was dead sexy when he was sulking.

"Um, right, Davis. Reservation for 6 rooms, correct?" she asked, coming out of her stupor.

"Wait, six rooms?" Kana asked takeing a minute to count the couples on her fingers. "Well…yes, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"There must be something wrong, it's not like we are on a case, there are only 5 couples so we don't need the extra room." Ayako said and then realization dawned on me "A…case…NARU~!" I called "Mm?" he answered as I slowly turned to him.

"This wouldn't happen to be case, now would it?" I said from behind an overly happy smile even though everyone could sense the anger behind it.

"It just might." He answered "Naru! You said this was a vacation, that's so like you, I shouldn't even be surprised! God, can you stop working for five minutes pleas!" I ranted, not caring who stopped to look at my little out burst "Mai, take a deep breath." Naru said calmly, taking a hold of my shoulders "What if I don't want to breathe? I worry about you! About how long you work, about how tired you seem. God Naru, why don't you just stop for once?" I ranted some more and he just smiled, the jerk dared to smiled! Oh this is going to be a long case.

His smile grew into a self-righteous smirk as he saw me pouting after my rant, huffing and puffing. By this time I was shocked but soon came back to my senses 'NARU YOU ARE SO DEAD!' I thought to myself as the jerky jerk face king guided me away from the scene I had created into the elevator to our room.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the edited ending because i was haveing serious writers block. It really did help i was able to start and finish the third chapter right after i edited this so i'll be posting it up soo cuz i forgot to space it out and put my comments up SORRY!<strong>

**LOVE,  
><strong>

** -MS  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Proposal

**Yay third chapter sorry for the lateness! i loves you so please dont hates me PWEASE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

We all sat in the room that Naru and I claimed for ourselves after the little scene we created in the lobby. "So, what's up with this case Oliver?" I asked coolly, I always used his first name when I was angry with him.

He sighed; he didn't like me calling him by his first name. "It's the typical dead bride haunting brides on their honeymoon scam." Monk interrupted Naru as he was about to explain.

Monk looked over the file in his hands once more "Her name is Nicolette and she is in her early to mid-20, white dress, hair over her face,'I will curse you', yep typical." Monk announced.

"And the casualties?" Kana asked from the couch next to Ayako. "3 maids injured, 4 brides in critical condition, and 2 deaths, both newly wed women." Naru answered. I looked to the ground, thinking.

"Masako do you sense anything?" I asked "Yes, faint spiritual energy coming from the ball room. She must be strong if I can sense her here from down there." She informed and I nodded "So how are we going to do this Oliver, we can't use random brides as bait." I said and Madoka nodded at my right.

"We won't have to. We have 2 married women right here and 2 engaged woman. We have enough bait." He announced.

"What!" I yelled "You are not using Ayako as bait, she'd pregnant! And _two_ engaged women, sorry Naru; I think you've lost the ability to count because I only see Masako here who is engaged. No matter how much we wish Yasu would grow some balls he hasn't proposed to Kana yet!" I ranted.

"I wasn't talking about Kana, I was talking about you." He said calmly. I was about to scream at him a little more when I went over what he had just said in my head "What?" I asked intelligently (A/N: Gotta love sarcasm)

Soon that same annoying smirk grew on his smug, pretty boy face and I could have sworn that I was spewing smoke from my ears "NARU~ explain!" I commanded and his smirk lightened into a warm smile, the kind that turned my muscles, tensed by anger, into jelly.

Before I knew it he was on the floor, down on one knee "I was talking about you when I said two engaged women." And I stopped, "Oh my…" I couldn't get the rest out; I was to shocked.

"I haven't stopped working lately because I was saving up for this." And he took out a velvet box. "It was custom made, but if you don't want it, then I could just return it, get the money back and we could go on a real vacation." He said with a smirk as my eyes widened, inside the box was a diamond ring on a white gold band.

The ring itself was simple, a decent sized diamond, not to big and not to small, lay at the center of the ring and the white gold band which was incrusted with smaller diamonds all around had an effect as if it swept under the main diamond. In other words it was beautiful!

"Naru…are you…really?" I couldn't finish my sentence, my throat was choked up with unshed tears and his smile only grew.

"Mai, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and probably the only one in all of the world that can make this tea addicted narcissist smile, so I'm going to ask, would you consider marring me and becoming Mai Davis?" He asked and a chorus of 'Awwwwww's' came our group of on looking friends and the tears finally fell.

"YES NARU! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I screamed as I tackled him, all my anger towards him forgotten as i attempt to kiss him to death all he did was hold me and capture my lips.

As we kissed he sat back up and separated just enough to slip the ring on my finger and he put his fore head on mine, receiving an applause from our friends. The moment was ruined though when Naru looked away from me to look at the group of intruders on our little love fest "Go set up the base." He said flatly.

"Hey! What are you going to do?" Yasu whined "Mai, and I will be doing some research, now leave." Naru commanded with an icy glare and they were out of there in .5 seconds flat.

I laughed as the door slammed behind them then looked back at my Fiancé. I smiled at him warmly and he gave me a microscopic smirk as he swiped my bangs out of my face and soon recognition was shown on my face "So, that's what you were talking to Melissa about on Monday. You got her to get Alfred to meet you to give him the information on the custom made ring for me." I said with understanding laced in my voice.

Alfred is a Jeweler and is very rich but I am proud to say that Melissa and him are very much in love and Melissa is no gold digger, at least not with him (A/N: sweat drop).

"Yes, Mai, do you like the ring?" Naru asked "Like it? I love it! It's beautiful Naru!" I exclaimed in a low whisper giving him a kiss.

"Good, now let's get off the floor so we can do some research and I whined "Awwww! I want to stay like this." And he smirked.

"I would too but the case is still going on and the sooner we finish the faster we can plan the honeymoon." He said huskily.

"Naru, don't we have to plan the wedding first?" I asked and he shrugged.

He tried to give me a kiss before I got off his lap but I place a finger to his lips "Nuh-uh, I'm still mad at you for the whole surprise case deal." And I removed myself from his lap and took out his laptop from its case, placing it on the desk and getting to work on the research.

A few minutes into my research I felt his hands loosely wrapping around my shoulders.

"Still mad?" he whispered in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear lobe and placing a feather light kiss on the crook of my neck.

"No, not really, but that will have to wait…look at this." I said and he went immediately into business mode, his muscles tensioned and his jaw clenching as his brows furrowed the slightest bit "What did you find?" and he looked to the computer screen.

"i found out that the history of this hotel is totally clean." i said.

"And?" he earged

"But the land'shistory isn't so clean, there was a fish shop wher a ceral killer killed 5 of his 8 victims and ther is an old hotel were suiside was a common thing and murders were second, which brings me o our little personal drama." i said opening a window containing the picture of a very well dressed and good lookeing man folowed by a article.

"His name is Miguel, he was supposed to be Nicolette's husband. Apparantly she was killed by Miguel on their honeymoon on this land were there used to be another hotel by the name of 'La Corona Bellesa' which translates into the Beautiful Crown." I informed as he skimmed through the article.

"But why. She needs motive to stay here and haunt the place." Naru countered.

"Well…" I said turning back to the computer to open another closed window at the bottom of the screen "…it says here that the reason for Miguel killing Nicolette was that he was in love with Nicolette's older sister who was 5 years older than her, Muiguel was 26 when he married to 20 year old Namine but he was really in love with Anna, age 25. Turns out the love was unrequited and he killed himself 3 months after killing Nicolette because when he randevoused with Anna she found out about his crime and in her exact words told him to "Go kill yourself, I hope you rot in hell." Well that's the translated version." I informed and I could feel Naru smirked.

"You are getting smarter Mai." I just looked at him with a smug smirk and raised brow "_Please,_ tell me your joking, I am just as smart as you are so shut your trap, _Dr_. Oliver Davis." I teased and he looked down at me "Yes, _Mrs._ Oliver Davis." He said before giving me a kiss on the nose and I giggled.

'Hey that dosen't sound half bad.' I thought and gave me new fiancé a passionate kiss from my seat but we were separated by a crash and a gust of wind.

We turned twords the wind, me jumping out of my seat so fast that it crashed to the floor. In front of us was the slouching figure of a slim girl, her moca collared skin lightl white as if she had dusted herself with talcome pouder.

Her boby was covered by a ball gown white dress, her bare arms dangling at her sides, dull, long brown hair dangling infront of her face.

She lifted her face and a gap was made through the curtain of hair and a single, bloodshot, hazle hey glowed as a sickly green mist ingulfed her and a blood stain became visible at the abdomen of the dress were a gapping hole was. "Nicolette" I said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! i'M SO SORRY! O PROMISE TO START CHAPTER FOUR AS SOON AS POSIBLE! PLEASE R&amp;R AND EXCUSE ANY SPELLING ANDOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

**(p.s. i have a picture of Mai's ring on my account for those who want to see ^_^)  
><strong>

**LOVE,**

-**MS**


End file.
